1. Field
The present disclosure relates to information exchange using electronic messaging technologies, such as email messaging, text/chat messaging, messaging functionality within social media applications, etc. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to automated techniques for the authoring of electronic messages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, users of electronic messaging applications often exchange messages with many different individuals and/or groups of individuals. Such communications usually occur within the context of separate conversation threads dealing with particular subjects of mutual interest. Depending on the number of message conversations that a given user engages in, it is fairly easy for such a user to make mistakes when preparing or responding to particular messages. Such mistakes may include (1) accidentally sending a message to an unintended individual or group recipient, (2) identifying a message recipient improperly within the message itself, such as by using an incorrect or inconsistent name, title, salutation or pronoun descriptor, or (3) using language that is inappropriate for a particular message recipient.
The present disclosure provides an electronic message authoring tool for helping users avoid making message authoring mistakes such as those mentioned above.